


Winter Shelter

by Caahs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco pov, F/M, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Kiss me slowly, One Shot, Parachute, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caahs/pseuds/Caahs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco had an important decision to make, could Hermione create a distraction or think of a place to runaway and help him? Songfic based on the song 'Kiss me Slowly' by Parachute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Shelter

_Stay with me, baby stay with me  
tonight, don't leave me alone._

It was hard to make a decision, hard to think on anything at all with all my thoughts directed to one person. That’s not possible, she must have given me some Amortentia, and everything was driving me completely crazy.  
  
I knew that right now she was at the doorstep, waiting and thinking if she should come closer or just go away and leave me alone for once. She was getting her things to leave, but with a rapid moment I got up, stopping her.

“Stay Granger, I promise I won’t yell at you or anything like that.”

She was stunned. Turning around slowly and carefully taking a deep look in my eyes, to make sure I was telling the truth.

“Why should I believe in you Malfoy?”

“Because I’m saying Granger! I’m in no position to lie here, look at me.”

I was probably looking more devastated than I though. She looked at me, inch by inch, put her head down for a minute, shyly smiling. Approaching me like a scared animal, she took my hand and whispered in my ear.

“Come with me, I want to show you something.”

_Walk with me_  
_Come and walk with me_  
_To the edge of all we've ever known._

I felt something funny going on with my belly, and only when we arrived I realized we had apparated.  
  
We were at the top of a mountain covered with snow. Of all the places in the world she wanted to drag me to here? I don’t see anything special; it’s just a stupid mountain, freezing cold from the snow that was falling. To make things even better, it was winter time, **great**. There was a brief light above our heads, and I could see a small shelter some meters away; it looked comfortable enough. I immediately started to pull her with me on that direction. However, we are talking about a stubborn little girl called Hermione Granger; she stood still and refused to move further.

“What’s your problem Granger? I’m freezing out here and that shelter looks fine for me.”

Just then I noticed that I was still holding her hand, I dropped rather quickly and I felt colder than before, like there was something missing. She looked at me suddenly and stared at me, biting her lip like she always does when she’s thinking hard about something.

_I can see you there with the city lights_  
_Fourteenth floor pale blue eyes_  
_I can breathe you in._

After a minute or more she hugged me and ran towards the shelter, looking back sometimes to see if I was coming. Me, of course, started running and got there first, though she was pretty fast for a girl.  
  
The door was open, and the inside was very comfy. Armchairs everywhere, making the living room more decent. I didn’t forget to take a good look at the fireplace, keeping the heat of the room more appropriated. Passing through a small hall there was two doors, for each bedroom. The decoration was the only thing that made me feel a little bad for the place. Everything was brown, black, and sometimes few details in a bright red and green, like Slytherin and Gryffindor once again.  
  
“So…what do you think?” Granger came by my side and glared at the room carefully.

“I still don’t get it why you brought me here Granger. If you wanted to kidnap me, all you had to do was ask and I would go to your room.” I winked at her, while closing the door of my room.

I couldn’t sleep that night, with her room just crossed the hall. Maybe she was thinking about me too. But most of all, I couldn’t stop thinking about a reason for her to bring me here. I should be back soon, my father was waiting for me, and at least that’s what he thought. If I ran away from my destiny now, things could get pretty bad for not just me, but all of my family, and believe me, I know I can be like I have a cold heart most of times, but I care about my family and I would give everything to see them okay.  
  
I was going to the kitchen, for a glass of water to calm me down, but when I opened my door I saw a shadow under Granger’s door. What the hell she’s doing in the cold floor at this time? I could hear her sobbing from the outside, and decided to come in. Everything was going well, until she looked at me. She was pretty bad, and the most frustrating thing was that I didn’t have the slightest idea of why she was crying that way. I hate that part of me, that stupid part that cares about her, the part that cares for women who have traces of dried tears in her eyes and cheeks.

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door_  
_You know I could not want you more_  
_Then I did right then_  
_As our heads leaned in._

“What’s going on Granger? Tell me, please.” I was begging for a solution for this entire puzzle, but she just looked at me, again.

“Listen, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s going on, for the Lord’s sake!”

I was about to scream with her again, when she started to say something through her sobs.

“I-I-I’m sorry M-Malfoy, t-there’s no-no-nothing you c-can do.”

She didn't look me straight in the eyes. Don't ask me why, but in my mind I thought she needed a friend, a hug, something to show  little but of tenderness in the middle of this dark time we were living through right now.

I sat by her side and without saying a word my arms reached for her waist and brought her closer to me. She was freezing cold and amazingly didn't say a word about anything, quite the opposite actually, she laid her head down on my chest and gave a long and tired sigh. We fell asleep as the time went by, the only thing keeping us warm was our own shared body heat. The night was long and sometimes when I opened my eyes and my senses returned to their normal functions I could hear her breathing harshly, like she was having kind of a bad dream or something. She moaned and even let a few words escape, but they were undecipherable and very senseless, so I eventually gave up trying to understand and decided to surrender to my sleep one more time.

_Well I'm not sure what this going to be_  
_but with my eyes closed all I see_  
_is the sky line through the window_  
_The moon above you and the streets below._

We were suddenly in a very wide field, it was late night, and the only thing visible on the sky was the moon, it was shining more than the stars around it, or even more than a flashlight aimed straight to your face. Suddenly my eyes found hers; she was sitting in a park bench, surrounded by trees and the nature itself, very beautiful indeed. Waving at me and making signs to make me come closer she dragged me to her. I sat by her side and kept thinking about the so many things I wanted to tell her right now; how I wish this could all end well for us to be together. However, no words left my mouth, not even a single time.  
  
_Hold my breath as you're moving in_  
Taste your lips and feel your skin  
When the time comes  
Baby don’t run, just kiss me slowly.  
  
She rested her head on my shoulders and I could feel her quick-beating heart and her heavy breathing, like she was really nervous about something, or making a hard decision. All I know is that she slowly got up and looked straight in my eyes then at my lips and carefully she leaned in sealing our lips together. It was so calm and kind, most of it delightful. I didn’t know she was capable of doing this with me; seems like my heart was going to get out of my chest and I found myself wanting more of her, everything, if it was possible.  
  
In a flash, everything was over and everything was the same again. I felt cold and soon I found out why; she wasn’t beside me anymore. Where did she go now? Oh damn it, here we go again. I got too much worried and as I searched for her I found her preparing a delicious breakfast for her and as it seems, for me too.

“Oh, good morning Malfoy, I didn’t want to wake you up” She said while another omelet was being flipped by her skilled hands.

“It’s fine Granger” I hesitated for a moment before answering. Letting the insults aside once in a while could be a good thing, don’t you think? At least she wouldn’t feel so hurt anymore, I hoped so.

Since when I was feeling so found towards her? Right, maybe I could admit I was starting to like her, but…not today, in a near future, who knows; anything can happen. A huge silence fell between us and no one was feeling that brave to break this. Probably we were thinking about what happened last night. We have to agree that I’m not the kind of guy that you would expect a nice and caring gesture. I bet she was surprised, but sounded; at the same time, pretty relieved. Coming back to the moment, the food was absolutely glorious, that girl has some true talent there, besides being the brightest witch of our age, of course.

She got up and picked our clean plates, leaving them in the sink to be washed later. “Hey Granger, leave this to me” At least I was willing to show some gratitude for her actions. “You really don’t have to Malfoy, it’s okay, I can do this you know” Why she was being so difficult?  
  
“Stop” I felt myself obligated to approach her like that and grab her arm forcefully “Take a break Granger, come on. Let me do this, please” Only when I said that I realized that I was practically begging her. What a good-boy image I was achieving here.

She looked at my eyes the exactly same way in my dreams of last night; oh how I wish I could really feel her lips against mine one more time, in real life this time. I let go of her arm and she walked away to her bedroom. “If you insist, it’s all yours Malfoy” She said and threw the dishcloth in my direction.

“I can believe I accepted to do this” I murmured sadly.

After I finished and everything was spick and span I decided to see what Granger was doing locked up in her room. The door was unlocked, that made me feel a little better than before. Who knows what she’s planning there. I opened a crack to see through it and I saw something that got me unprepared. She was sitting in her bed, talking to a patronus. I could identify that stag one kilometer away. What the hell is Potter doing here? I tried to be quiet and eavesdrop their conversation.

“Harry, you know I can’t go back, not at a crucial moment like this!” I probably missed more than half of the conversation so I was a little confused.

“Hermione, I really don’t understand what and most important why you are doing this, I thought you…” “Don’t! I don’t want to think about it now, just let me do this, please.” He didn’t answer her anymore and simply left, leaving her there all alone.

That was my chance to interfere and find out what is really going on here. Now the same thoughts I had yesterday came back in a rush; why did she have to drag me all the way here?

“Granger, I think you owe me some good explanations” She was surprised by my presence and jumped from her bed to stand up next to me.

“I-I-I didn’t know you were there Malfoy and I certainly don’t know what you are talking about” She was trying to get away of this. “Oh please Granger, I’m not that dumb. I heard you communicating with Potter just now” From the look in her face I could say she was about to cry in any moment. “I can’t and I won’t tell you anything” Playing hard again, I was getting tired of it.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me  
Tonight, don't leave me alone (me alone)_

I gave a long sigh and was about to pass through the door “Wait!” I heard her scream “What is it now?” I was tired of it and getting pretty annoyed actually.

“Promise me you won’t leave, you’ll stay here until I say we can go. Please” She sounded so serious and her words left with so many good intentions and signals of truth that I couldn’t say no.

I stood next to her one more time and leaned in, almost touching her lips with mine. “I would never do this, I promise you” I said while wiped away the tears that were being formed in her eyes with my thumb.

I turned around but she grabbed my arm and hugged me with a strength I didn’t know she had. She kept whispering very low ‘thank you’ a hundred times, but the truth is I really didn’t care, as long as she was feeling safe with me. I was starting to spend so much time thinking about her that I forgot the objectives that I haven’t accomplished yet. My dad would be waiting for me; I had to do this, even if deep in my heart I know I didn’t want to. I don’t have the benefit of choosing what my next step is going to be, my dad decides that for me instead.

_She shows me everything she used to know._  
Picture frames and country roads,  
When the days were long, and the world was small.

Looking around her room I saw many picture frames of her friends and even a small one showing her family. She followed my gaze and explained everything to me, about the moments, where and how they were taken. I noticed she was looking happier while talking about it, so it was up to me to make a little sacrifice and listen to every single word she has to say. After the pictures she told me about this place we were calling as our house now. It was a shelter that her parents bought for her to spend some time, when she was feeling stressed she used to come here and take a rest. I admit the place and its atmosphere were relaxing, I wouldn’t mind doing the same thing now. Nobody to tell me what to do, just me and the most amazing girl I have ever met by my side. What else could I ask for?

_She stood by as it fell apart,_  
separate rooms and broken hearts.  
But I won't be the one to let you go.

We talked until it was dark outside, so we decided that it would be better if I went back to my room to sleep better. Since the last time the wooden floor was supporting our drifted thoughts as we slept soundly. I thought again about her and my dad. Funny, she was the only person I trusted enough to say the things that my dad was putting me into. Bringing these thoughts together, could it be that she was trying to help me? She really shouldn’t mess with this; she doesn’t know what my dad is capable of. Why would she put herself in danger and try to figure out a way to get me out of this situation? We were merely friends back there in Hogwarts. Ok, maybe I had other intentions too, but I don’t know about hers. I was sure about something; I should enjoy this the more I can, because when the time comes…I really don’t know what will happen.

_Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_  
But with my eyes closed all I see,  
Is the skyline, through the window.  
The moon above you and the streets below.  
Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run,  
Just kiss me slowly.

Amazing feeling when you wake up and realize you dreamed about the same thing twice. I’m not complaining at all, it is a great dream and it makes me feel so alive, even knowing it’s not real, but it warms my heart and tighten my chest everytime I think about it. I went to the kitchen and unfortunately Granger wasn’t there preparing her absolutely pleasant breakfast and blessing me with her remarkable presence. I was looking for a secret recipe that may be hidden in the drawers when an owl appeared in the window. I thought it was a message from Potter again, but then I noticed that I haven’t seen this owl anywhere before. I picked up the letter and gave a piece of bread that was forgotten over the sink to the animal and so it flown away.  
  
It was tied up with a thin black string. I sit at the closest chair and read carefully.

_Dear Draco,_

_I don’t know where you are, but I’ll make sure to track you down and kill every single soul it’s involved with your sudden missing. You know as a Malfoy you can’t run away from you duties and you own destiny. As your dad, I hope you remember my advices for you and most important of all, I hope you reached a decent decision. He is counting on you Draco, don’t mess up with you family like that._  


_We are all anxiously waiting for your return._  
  
_Your dad, Lucius Malfoy._

Oh Merlin, I was in so much trouble right now. I didn’t image they were missing me that much. I have to get out of here and pretty fast, before Granger wakes up. I don’t want to stare in her eyes when she sees me living her when I promised otherwise. I just couldn’t stand the thoughts of what would my dad do to her if he found out that she is with me. The fact that she is a muggle-born makes my dad’s anger grow a lot more. I have to go, without wasting another second in other silly thoughts. _Don't run away._ I didn’t pick up my things in order to assure the silence, so that I could go away easily, but as I was outside the freezing cold wind blew stronger than ever and I was struggling to get through it with only a thin shirt and my pajama pants. I heard a noise when I was already outside, and then the front door burst open and she appeared there. “Don’t you dare Malfoy! You are not leaving this house!” She had her wand ready and aimed towards me. “No Granger! You don’t understand what you are dealing with. I have to go back right now!” As I talked she was getting closer to me.

_And it’s hard to love again._  
When the only way it’s been,  
when the only love you've know,  
Just walked away.

She didn’t look me straight in the eyes. Don’t ask me why, but in my mind, I thought she needed a friend, a hug, something to show a little bit tenderness in the middle of this dark time we were living right now.  
  
I sat by her side and without saying a word; my arms reached for her waist and brought her next to me. She was freezing cold and amazingly didn’t complain about anything, quite the opposite actually, she laid her head down on my chest and gave a long and tired sigh. We fell asleep with the time; the only thing left to keep us warm was our own body heat. The night was long, and sometimes when I opened my eyes and my senses returned to their normal function I could hear her strong breathing, like she was having a bad dream or something. She moaned and even let a few words escape, but they were undecipherable and very senseless, so I eventually gave up trying to understand and decided to surrender to my sleep one more time.

 

“Did you read the letter I left there?” She was silent suddenly “Answer me Granger!” I was desperate and started to shake her shoulders looking for an answer.

 

“Yes I did” Her voice was so low it was hard to listen

 

“Great, so please enlighten me with a solution, since you’re the brightest witch of our age” I haven’t let go of her shoulders yet and the grip only got stronger.

 

_If it’s something that you want,_  
Darling you don't have to run,  
You don't have to go.

 

“You promised me you would stay with me no matter what, remember?” She found my eyes, my weakness.

 

“Why is it so hard for you to believe in me!? Stay with me and everything will be alright!” She cried harder than ever and punched my chest with such determination.

 

“Not when your life is the one in danger Granger!” I held her wrists to stop her and forced her to look directly at me to see I was telling the truth.

 

She gasped and the words slipped from her mouth “I don’t want you to get hurt. I need you safe here with me…Draco please”

 

_Just stay with me, baby stay with me._

 

I closed my eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to come out and I thought about the first place that came to my mind and eased my soul a little bit. The field of my repetitive dreams. If there was a way to go there and forget about everything, if only that place existed for real, we could go there and throw everything away and never go back to the world that we once called our own. I opened my eyes to face the reality and she was there hugging me close, with her head in my chest, breathing slowly, almost as she was asleep. She obviously noticed my hesitation and looked at me once again. Her eyes were red and her face was kind of puffy, but I thought she still looked beautiful.

 

_I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_  
But with my eyes closed all I see,  
Is the skyline, through the window.  
The moon above you and the streets below.

 

I said the first thing that came to my mind “Let’s runaway”

 

“I know the perfect place” She whispered in my ear, took my hand and intertwined our fingers; that is like they always should stay.

 

I noticed we had apparated once again and the place felt familiar to me. We were inside another house. She pointed with her free hand to the window, like saying that I should take a look outside, and I did. I saw the field, but it wasn’t night anymore, the sun was shining bright and sent shivers down my spine, contrasting with the cold air hanging around the inside of the house wall’s.

 

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run,  
Just kiss me slowly.

 

I pulled her close to lock my lips with hers; she tasted as good as in my sweetest dreams. She fiercely grabbed my neck, pulling me down to get as closest to her as possible. I opened my mouth to let her tongue come inside and start the battle, of the emotions that were filling my head. But now, the only thing I could concentrate was in the kiss and the way her velvet lips fit every inch with mine. One of my hands rested in her waist, trying to pull her closer; if it was any possible, and the other one rested in her cheek, demonstrating all my tenderness while her hand played with the golden locks of my hair. We continue our actions for some time and finally split up for air. I rested my forehead against hers.

 

“What are we going to do next?” My voice tone was back to a serious one.

 

“Could you stop making hard questions?” She grabbed my face with both of her palms and whispered against my lips “I love you Draco”

 

I smirked for the joke but inside I was as happy as a child playing in the playground with her best friends.

 

“I love you too Hermione”

 

_I'm not sure where this is gonna go,_  
But in this moment all I know,  
Is the skyline through the window,  
The Moon above you and the streets below.  
Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run,  
Just kiss me slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I wrote when my feelings for Dramione were high. I hope you've enjoyed this one shot! Please leave a comment or kudos, I'd appreciate it.


End file.
